Respect
Welcome to Respect's guild page. Contact Sui, Philipii, Hookedonit or Surelian in-game, for more information or if you have any questions. History Respect was made by Power on the first day of Solar. It has grown slowly but steadily since then. The guild started with Power being leader, but after a while it was taken on by different guild members. Late at night the 1st of May year 60 (Dofus Time) four of the online members decided to give 90% of their XP to their beloved guild. They went out and fought monsters like never before, to get the little remaning experience that was needed for the next level. Members had for a long time strained to level the guild, and they succeeded. And so, the four members Hookedonit, Burning-water, Themuffin-man and Hatefulest got the needed experience for Respect. Respect was now level 40. The 23rd of May year 640(Dofus Time) Respect reaced 41, due to serious XP donations from certain members. As time passed, Eldin-Begic, Overdosed, and Xmadollx, leveled the guild in only seven days after the last level up. Respect was now level 42. Respect reached level 43. Respect reached level 44. The 24th of July year 640(Dofus Time) Respect reached the long soughted level of 45. Big celebrations was made within the guild and the chats were filled with congratulations. Respect reached level 50. All the members have been working hard in leveling Respect up until the present and is currently lvl 52. Respect reached level 53 in the Summer year 640(Dofus Time). 28th of August year 640(Dofus Time) the leadership of respect was given to an Ecaflip known as Sui. No one knows what Respects future will look like. Respect reached level 54, 9th October 640(Dofus Time). Activities Respect does alot of dungeon runs, XP hunts, and drop hunts. You often find Respect's perceptors around in Dofus, meaning perceptor fights often. We are a very active guild, so you can chat with other members 24/7, but most players are on during daytime dofus time(GMT+2). Dungeons The Dreggons' Santuary Canidae Dungeon Treechnid and Soft Oak Dungeon Crackler Dungeon Bherb's Gully Pingwin's We run almost any dungeon if needed or requested by the members. There is usually a Frigost group running every day. Kolossium Since the minute Kolossium was launched on Solar Respect participated every single day. About 6 people fight continously throughout their playtime, and a very big group of members fight atleast once a day. As a result you can easily recruit kolossium teammates from Respect. :) Guild Houses and Paddocks Houses Small Town House in Astrub 4,-18 Medium-Sized House in the Canopy Village -51,18 Enourmous Lumberjack's House in Bonta -29,-60 Small House in Pandala 23,-32 Paddocks Cania Plains (Rocky Plains) -18,-49 Max 17. Astrub (Astrub Meadows) 10,-17 Max 9. Astrub (Astrub Meadows) 11,-20 Max 8. Brakmar (Tailors' Quarter) -24,35 Max 6. Bonta (Breeders' Quarter) -35,-56 Max 4. Rules * No scamming. * The guild chat is not an Encyclopedia for bad language; Don't overuse swearwords. * Treat all members with respect. * Do not aggress fellow members without their permission. * Respect the rules. Requirements Currently we only have level requirement to join, but we do expect you to donate 5% of the experience you gain to the guild. You have the right to change your % from start, altough you might occasionally get checked to 5% until you have given a total of 10.000(Initiate) experience. After that you can choose your % freely. To join as a new member in Respect you must be level 100. For your alts, the rule is that you and your alts level added together must be greater than 200. (Ex: level 150 main = level 50+ alt) Your rank is determined by your EXP donation. Note: As average level of guild members increases, level required to join may change. Ranks The Ranks in Respect are determined by the donated experience of each payer. Alternative ranks ;Second in Command :Hand picked by Leader :Level 150+ :No experience requirement :12 out of 15 rights ;Mascot :Required for all alternative characters below level 100 :Only right to change own experience ;Craftsman :Have a level 100 crafting proffesion ;Perceptor Killer :Hunt Perceptors regulary :Defend Respects perceptors whenever possible :Right: Main perceptor defender ;Breeder :Actively breed mounts :Right: Arrange paddocks Any other rank request will be handled by '''Leader' privately. '' Members Leader and Second in Commands Some Members (Updated by members themselves) A A =(^.^)= / \ ,,* ( , , )='' <3